


Obscene

by DestielSnot



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Bottom dominic, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone is pretty out of character, Feminine Dominic, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lawyer/Businessman Colson, M/M, Making Out, OOC, Out of Character, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sort Of, Top Colson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: "Colson stood in the long line that trailed up to the club. He knew it was a gay one, he knew what he was getting into. And in that moment, he didn't really care. And that kind of scared him."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a very long time since I published anything and I apologize greatly for that - life has been a shit show, and I don't want to go into too much detail but I've been a damn wreck as of late (my whole life, cough) lol.. Here's a little something just as a thanks to anyone who's stuck around. I am taking requests and I'm always up for ideas. If you'd like to chat or roleplay, add me on IG, my @ is destielsnot. I do art and stuff over at destiesnotarts on IG as well. Please kudos and comment because I need the validation and love to talk with my readers!

It was stupid and extremely impulsive, but as soon as Colson left the office after staying over-time that night, he couldn't resist. The sign was tantalizingly teasing, like a bright hue hint of his past. Before he settled down and had a daughter. Before he got married to his wife of now six years. Before his whole life simmered down to nothing but dull domestic bliss. If bliss was even the right word to describe how he felt. 'Sidetrack' blinked steadily against the darkness that casted the street. Even though it had to be past eleven, the sidewalks and road were still bustling. Young adults of all genders and races chattered among themselves loudly with no care in the world. And Colson just wanted to feel like that again. Let loose, be free to do whatever the hell he wanted without too much of a consequence. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a really good drink, besides when he binged on a decent beer once in a while. His wife hated alcohol, wouldn't even tolerate a small bundle of cans in 'her' fridge. It was stupid, really. Like she didn't trust him to handle his intake or something. He wasn't how he used to be, he knew what his limits were.

Colson stood in the long line that trailed up to the club. He knew it was a gay one, he knew what he was getting into. And in that moment, he didn't really care. And that kind of scared him. Colson shifted slightly on his oxford brogue dress shoes. He felt over-dressed compared to everyone else but this was completely spur of the moment. Nothing he could do about it, not that he actually wanted to do anything about it anyways.

The bending line seemed to shorten and shorten and eventually Colson was at the entrance. The bouncer looked completely out of place, dressed in all black, including the shades even though it was well past daytime. The larger man didn't bother to check Colson for his ID, just nodded and let him through, and for that Colson was thankful.

It somehow made him feel like he was blending in, one with the rest of the crowd. He wasn't Colson Baker that works down the street at that business firm. Nobody knew his name or who he was. It was oddly refreshing, he loved it.

Colson glanced around his surroundings. The club was completely packed, filled to the brim with women and men all somewhat scantily clad and having what seemed to be the time of their lives. Swaying to the loud music of what sounded like a Prince remix, and shouting to their friends or even strangers over the pumping hard base. It was almost relaxing, even if everything felt so quick paced.

Colson pushed past the many people to reach the bar. Luckily for him, there were two seats open. He wasn't going to be picky and just sat down at a random stool. He placed his hands atop of the counter and winced when he glanced down, eyeing his wedding band that rested on his ring finger. He gulped lightly before quickly pulling it off, having to tug slightly since he rarely removed it, when he did it was just to clean the silver so it didn't rust. He slipped the ring into his back pocket, shoving it down deeply so he knew it wouldn't fall out. He'd have no excuse if he were to lose it and he didn't want to even think about what would happen if he did. What his wife would say.

Colson had downed his second long island iced tea after only a few minutes. He knew he shouldn't drink any more then four so he was safe for now. He could handle his liquor and alcohol well. That still remained, even after his six year hiatus from partying and downing booze and even doing some coke. He wasn't proud of his past, he really wasn't. It never got mentioned or brought up anymore and for that he was grateful. He hated talking about it, made him feel dirty, like he was some unstable fuck up. He was, keyword being was. He'd gotten better. Sobered up. Had a family. That was normal, right, was supposed to feel right anyways.

After Colson's fourth and final drink, he felt so much better. Less tense, opening up to one of the bartenders that was dressed in only black shorts with the same kohl-coloured overalls. He was well-built, named Brian. The straps didn't even touch his stomach, that's how far out his pecs were. Definitely not Colson's type, not that he could really have a type anymore. He was married. He quickly pushed that thought out of his just barely hazy mind.

Colson felt his phone buzzing in his pocket but he didn't bother answering it. His ringtone was loud too, blaring some random tune that was automatically set up from when he first bought the device.

"You gonna answer that?" A smooth, English voice asked from beside him. Not usual from the regular LA accent he was used to. Colson quickly shot whoever it was a glance, his body slightly stuttering when his eyes landed on the man before him. He was absolutely stunning with dyed red hair that went past his ears - roots growing in, pale milky skin that was practically unblemished.. The lighting from the bar and club made him look almost angelic what with the slight purple glow that seemed to outline his entire body.

Colson quickly shook his head in response, not at all trusting his voice just yet.

"Suit yourself I guess." The man said, turning back to face the counter fully and signaling for the bartender to come over. Colson couldn't help but stare at the man's profile, straight nose, sharp cheek bones and fuck, those lips, plump and bright pink, perfectly curved and all kinds of sinful. Colson licked his own lips and continued to let his eyes linger on every single seemingly perfect aspect of the man next to him. It was hard not to.

After what seemed to be only a few short moments, the man looked back, giving Colson a sly, lopsided smile. Like he knew what he was doing to him. He had to of. With looks like that, he assumed the man got complimented and hit on from his right and left, probably not just by men but women too, even dressed the way he was in a plaid black and white skirt and grungy tee tucked into the hem.

If Colson's mind wasn't hazy before it sure was now. Just making eye contact with the red-head next to him shot some weird surge down through his spine and right to his cock, making it twitch in his slacks uncomfortably so.

The man took a sip of what looked like a lime martini, lips parting and sucking on the small straw that sat in the drink. Colson watched as he batted his eyes and tilted his head afterwards.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked, resting his elbow on the dark granite counter and placing his cheek on his fist.

"Colson." He hadn't meant to give his real name. Didn't want word to somehow travel that he was out at a bar, a gay one nonetheless, while his wife sat at home with his kid. But it had slipped, his name automatically leaving his mouth and he had no chance to retract what he said.

"Well hi Colson, 'm Dom." The man, Dom, lifted his other hand up to shake Colson's hand as a form of introduction, something Colson quickly accepted. His somewhat calloused fingers clasping not surprisingly smooth ones. His palm was warm but not sweaty or clammy, felt just right against his own.

Colson quickly pulled away after realizing he was holding on for far longer then he probably should have. Not that he had wanted to let go, because that would be completely false.

" S'nice to meet you." Dom stated with a smile that stretched his pink lips.

"Likewise." Colson agreed, shifting on the stool to get more comfortable. He had been sitting on the thing for some time already and the fake leather-cushiony plush had sunken almost completely.

"'m gonna be brutally honest here, love, so I hope you don't mind." Dom started.

"But before I even get to my real question, you're single right?" Colson quickly nodded yes before his question fully registered. He knew he was definitely making a mistake, that this would probably bite him hard in the ass in the end, but he honestly didn't give a fuck in the moment, wasn't really thinking at all.

"Good. I just came here to find a good fuck and you look like the type to go at it hard. I'd like that. Would you mind leaving with me to shag?"

Colson hastily replied with a "Fuck yes." and the both of them paid for their drinks and left the bar to find the nearest and cheapest hotel or motel around.

Colson pushed Dom down onto the hotel mattress after the both of them had stripped down to their boxers, quickly climbing on top of the red-head and straddling his hips with his knees. He connected his lips with the other male's, both of them finding a pattern and syncing up. The kiss started already heated, teeth slightly clashing and both of them nipping at each other's lips, tongues invading into warm crevices and sliding against the others.

It was hot, really hot. And Colson's stomach and balls were already feeling heavy with lust, his muscles tense and tightened up. Both of their hands explored the other's body, nails biting down in random spots whenever one felt a jolt of pleasure throughout. It was intense, really intense. And they had barely gotten started.

Dom's hand cupped Colson through his slightly damp boxers, giving a light squeeze with those nimble and smooth fingers of his, eliciting a rather loud groan from the other. He gave Colson's clothed cock another squeeze, this time tighter, before trailing his fingers up and down into his boxers. The warm digits that wrapped around his achingly hard member felt almost heavenly.

Dom gave an experimental tug, slight and gentle. He tugged again, harder, rougher. Colson bucked his hips into the other's hand, savouring up that oh so sweet friction that pulled at the tight hot skin of his cock. He was already dripping little drops of precum, the sticky white substance covering Dom's hand and making his jerking movements much smoother.

Dom ran his thumb over the slit of Colson's cock every time his hand reached the head, digging in slightly and dragging down just hard enough, just right. Dom stopped his hand movements when he felt Colson's member twitch, instead taking his hand out and pulling Colson's boxers down past his thighs.

"Condom.. n' lube are in my shirt's pocket." Dom stated, looking up at Colson and tilting his head to where his clothes lay scattered on the carpeted floor.

Colson quickly nodded, scampering up and sifting through Dom's clothing, pulling out the travel-sized lube bottle and the small three strung pack of condoms. As he did so, Dom slipped off his too-tight boxers, kicking them onto the edge of the bed.

Colson hastily got back on top of Dom, tearing open one of the plastic wrappers and pulling out the already slick-with-lube condom. He pulled the rubber onto himself with slightly shaking hands, giving a tug to make sure it was on snugly and wouldn't slip.

He popped the cap of the scented lube, it smelled like strawberries or something fruity like that. He was about to squirt some onto his fingers when Dom Frank interrupted him.

"J-just lube your cock up. No prep. I like the stretch." Colson bit back the moan that wanted to escape his lips at Dom's words. He squirted the slick lube onto the palm of his hand, rubbing the sticky fluid onto his condom-clad and aching cock. He tossed the bottle of lube on the bed or floor afterwards, he didn't know where exactly, then wiped his dirtied hand on the sheets.

"Gonna fuck you so hard now baby." Colson uttered out, pulling Dom forward roughly so that they were more closely aligned. The red-head instantly wrapped his legs around Colson's waist, his thighs squeezing in anticipation. His one hand gripped onto Colson's shoulder, the other grabbing onto the sheets beneath him.

Colson lined his cock up with Dom's entrance, the pink tight rings of muscle puckering slightly as his red-hot tip prodded. Colson pushed in slowly, Dom's tight heat stretching open against him beautifully and accepting his length with little restraint. Dom let out a string of hissed curses, his hazel eyes which Colson could now more clearly see because of the light, watered at the feeling of being practically split. It burned, stung, but felt absolutely wonderful.

Colson grunted once he reached his hilt, sharp hips pressed flush against Dom's perky ass. He couldn't resist himself as he waited for Dom to adjust, reaching his hand down and giving one of his ass cheeks a nice good slap. The red-head let out a startled moan, his eyes squeezing shut because he had a really damn sensitive ass. The small-prickly sensation spread throughout the meaty pale flesh.

When Dom opened his eyes - the lids hooded, he nodded. Colson got his gist right away, pulling his cock out slowly and leaving the head in. He thrusted his hips forward, skin slapping against skin as he hastily re-entered Dom's tight heat.

Dom tilted his head back against the mattress, small little tears leaving his eyes as a quiet moan escaped past his obscenely red-bitten lips. Colson set up a quick rhythm, his thrusts sharp and hard, nailing into him oh so deeply. He shifted slightly -

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck there, please!"

And Colson did just that, slamming in rough, his cock pushing in so deep and filling Dom's ass up wonderfully, stretching out those tight rings of muscles all while hitting his prostate dead on each time.

Tears streamed down the red-head's flushed-red face, his eyes barely open as his hole got used roughly. Filthy, dirty moans ripped past Dom's lips, swollen from their kissing before and his own biting.

"You like that? Being fucked rough like a dirty slut." Colson's voice growled out. He didn't know where that had came from, it just felt so right saying it and it made him impossibly more turned on. His throbbing cock twitching every so often as a sign of his soon to be release.

"Y-yes! 'm such a bloody fuckin' slut!" Dom all but panted out, his voice low and smooth like melted chocolate.

"S'close, fuck." The red-head stuttered out, his grip on Colson's shoulder tightening, blunt black-painted nails cutting down into pale skin and marking it.

Colson was close too, could feel the heat coiling out of his lower stomach and spreading down and down.

Dom cam with a loud cry, his tight ass clenching around Colson's length and milking him out of an orgasm too. Colson's hips stuttered, riding out both of their highs as they came down. Dom laid beneath him, his thighs giving out and dropping down back onto the bed. His toned body shaking slightly as he panted, breathing in some much needed air. Colson almost collapsed on top of him, his chest having heavily as he pulled out of the sensitive male under him. Dom shuttered as he did so.

Colson pulled off the completely filled condom, tying it then tossing it in the small garbage bin beside the bed. He dropped his body down next to Dom, both unable to speak as they collected their breath.

"Need your number or summat." Dom said between pants, maneuvering himself onto his side and looking at Colson, his once pale body was flushed a beautiful pink tone, his red hair falling onto his face.

"Y-yeah. Here." Colson reached off the side of the bed, searching the floor for his phone and huffing when he finally found it. He quickly unlocked it with shaky fingers, opening the contacts app and clicking the 'Create A New Contact' button. He handed the device over to Dom who typed away, adding his number and texting himself before handing it back to Colson who just saved it and tossed the phone back onto the carpeted floor.

"Pretty fuckin' exhausted." Colson stated, laying flat on his back on top of the soiled sheets.

"Me too.. sleep?" Dom asked after he had finally caught his breath, his panting now barely above a whisper. Colson nodded in reply, his eyes already shutting closed. The red-head reached over him, shutting off the lamp switch that lit the entire room before laying back down and sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advanced for any mistakes, if you'd so kindly point them out. This is unbeta'd and whatnot so, they're all my own!


End file.
